User talk:Yumipon
D Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Welcome Template http://darwinia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Welcome logo creation http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Logo_Creation_Wiki Theme This is strange. I could turn it on, then you'll see the diffenence for sure. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I turned it on (I saw, you tryed to, but you didn't take the suitable one). You'd be able to see it from now on. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Divine equipment Did i helped youu with that equipment? edit it if something is wrong Ubo Bom I made an article of Ubo Bon. If it is wrong, erase it, ok? :) --Mogyuun 20:41, 9 May 2009 (UTC)MogyUun Wanted Pages. Why is it wanted to write about chigyobi, uhoho (patapon 2 rarepons) in single articles, if we have a Single article with all rarepons from Patapon --Mogyuun 13:43, 10 May 2009 (UTC)MogyUun Spotlight request Hi. Patapon Wiki has a nice custom skin/logo, and congrats on reaching 100 articles! There are a few things you need to work on before you can be eligible for a spotlight. 1) Most of your content is . Could you please create a category structure for your articles, and add category tags to each one? You will see a little button to click at the bottom of each article which makes adding the category tags very easy. 2) You also seem to have some duplicate articles (eg. "A World of Ooze" and "A world of ooze"); could you please merge/redirect them into one article each? 3) a lot of your articles are still stubs; could you work on adding content so you have 100 non-stub articles? By non-stub I mean at least 3 or 4 sentences, with info that can't be found on the pages that link to them. and 4) Is there a graphic or picture you could add to your mainpage? Let me know when you've had a chance to work on some of these issues so you meet the spotlight criteria! -- Wendy (talk) 23:59, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ok then... Hello. I am a vetran at managing small wikis. I know a lot. This wiki needs serious help, last I checked. Don't take this the wrong way, butI see it smeared in problems. I go out, make a few hundred edits, problem solved. But I'd like help, Ok?--I iz guy...so iz U 01:20, September 8, 2009 (UTC) patapon classes why is the page for patapon's classes(e.g.Yumipon,Yaripon)is deleted i know their been moved to the Patapon Unit's page but maybe if we create the page once again,the reader can get more info of course the page on Patapon Units info will be somehow reduced just so the Unit's page are only an info for knowing em the single page will contain more info i dont know about you but i voted for recreating the page User:Rathaxe Well? Still there? You're now inactive, ya know...--I iz guy...so iz U 22:36, November 1, 2009 (UTC) yeah... i was kinda confused too.... for around 2-3 weeks only i and L6904 is active.but...,what's up with the rarepon page? ---FrAnKzZz-RaTh- 08:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks..... Thanks, but I must say, you were absent for close to months.--I iz guy...so iz U 20:24, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Epic! Your actally online! Epic... nice to meet ya.--I iz guy...so iz U 21:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Question In the message you sent me, you said I had buracratic rights, but I was checking the user list and it turns out I dont. Is that a mistake?--I iz guy...so iz U 22:11, December 28, 2009 (UTC) No... I meant buracratic rights... the ablity to edit the rights of others.--I iz guy...so iz U 22:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Ok listen I am an admin! I have been this whole time! But thats not what I'm asking... I'm asking you to check the "Buracrat" box. --I iz guy...so iz U 23:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Great... Lovely, your inactive AGAIN.--I iz guy...so iz U 04:17, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity I'm not linear about the true meaning of inactivity. When you take some one like me, who is on almost every day, and compare them to some one who is only on once every 3-4 weeks, it looks like a form of inactivity.--I iz guy...so iz U 16:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Is it true? Is it really really true? Does Patapon 3 come out in NA on September 4? Thanks for the info! I'm so excited! I could kiss you for this release date! But of course, I won't. That'd be weird. Slight Change... Patapon 3 will actually come out NOVEMBER 4th, instead of September... This is according to Gamestop's release date for it. from the Gamestop website "Official pricing and release dates have not been announced by the publisher" Gigaclon 03:09, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The Demo Came Out A Few Minutes Ago! I'm serious! I'm downloading it at this very moment! Thank yah Thanks for clearing the whole admin thing up. I was confused for a bit but now I got things in check. User:Toripon 11:21, July 23, 2010 (UTC) hey yumi is the Patapon 3 Demo in Kanji Japanese?RaTh_GunZ 07:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Where's the Home Page? It's gone! It's been deleted! Thanks! :D Thanks for letting me make an article!! oh,btw, you can make the article better :) ETRINI10 IM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh Yeah don't worry about it i just wish future acts of vandalism could be avoided. how do i put the this user likes (insert favorite patapon) the best?? pls....how do I copy :D Edited a little of Djinn and Bonedeth Hey Yumipon, i edited bonedeth and djinn. Just added pics :) Hi! Hey there. I' new to the wiki and thought i just pop over to say hi! By the way, your avatar is awesome, YGO Patapons ftw! xD IonCharge 11:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Patapon fan fics? Are we allowed to make Patapon fan fiction articles? Ironstar 22:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) YGO Patapon Stuff Can I help with the cards? I'm a big fan of them and I would love to help. Ntrht 23:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) um.....pls help :[ help me pls....I NEED SUMTHIN TO EDIT!! :] oh...btw....pls edit the page i made before.... Wow! So I'm an admin now? Thank you! The new skin is cool! I like the new skin a lot, but is it possible to add some patterns or something to the orange parts on the side? Ironstar 20:56, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Skin details I like it orange, like it is now, but on the empty space on the left side of the site, you could put a pattern of Patapon heads. I don't know if it would be possible to do that, but it would look cool. skin suggestion why dont u put a yimeline on the top of the page like from : patapon 1 warriors --> patapon 2 hero ---> patapon 3 superhero and silver star :D hope you like it :D Toripons or Mahopons Cool, my favourite one has to be either Toripons or Mahopons. I like Toripons because the combine the power of Yaripons with the triple attack ability of Yumipons, plus they're flying xD But I like Mahopons a lot because i just started using them in Patapon 2 and they're absolutely awesome xD IonCharge 18:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) sorry sorry dude,i did it coz i thought i will leace this wiki for a while and i thought you've already left the wiki... i think i should put someone in charge here you know.. my computer is in maintenace for a while so i couldn.t go online once again sorry...RaTh_GunZ 10:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. seriously,i don't really care if im an admin or bureaucrat,or whatever i love this wiki!RaTh_GunZ 10:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Question??? Okay so I just got internet back today, and I notice that the user Etrini got banned until like 2015? I was just wondering what he had gotten banned for because he was seeming to help the wikia alot... Well thats all I got. Thanks! (btw- thanks for adding my user page link to the front page or whatever (: ) User:Toripon 11:13, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty :D The categories thing shouldn't be too hard to accomplish, but I do have one more question. As for the equipment archive- I'm not quite sure how you can find out the equipments stats, this might sound kindof noobish but could you tell me how to find out the stats so I can help contribute to the page. Also, your user page says that you used cheats to get all the equipment in the game and I was hoping tat you could tell me what you used to cheat the game? Well sorry for so many questions >< Thanks for the Help :D User:Toripon 19:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey-o Well I went ahead and finished with categorizing the pages! So that good news, but I was wondering something. It's okay if the answer is no and all but could I be upgraded to admin status? It would help with my editing and I think the wiki needs as much help as it can get. Plus- I think i would be a good addition to the admin team. So just leave me a reply and ill go from there. Thank yah! User:Toripon 16:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) patapon 2 weapons lolz i got a question how you get divine weapons and great god armor and gong's schyte i beat the game (finnaly) and i had that demon bird once and i don't see the heaven club on your weapons page and patapon 3 is gonna be awsome